5050
by Viko W
Summary: Porque la mitad de las veces eran las artimañas de esa langosta las que lo empujaban a saciar su lascivia con Matsuri, aunque él intentara atribuirle el 100 % *MatsuFuru*


« Porque la mitad de las veces eran las artimañas de esa langosta las que lo empujaban a saciar su lascivia con Matsuri, aunque él intentara atribuirle el 100 % »

 **50/50**

Arrojó el crustáceo de felpa contra la pared al tiempo en que, sobresaltado, se incorporaba en la cama. Había tenido uno de esos sueños "malos". Esos que lo ponían retozón y con ganas de llamar a Matsuri para coger hasta terminar secos. « _Pff»._ Se echó el cabello hacia atrás, notando el calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Tocó su frente y el simple contacto le hizo saber la razón de su temperatura corporal sospechosamente alta. Apretó los labios; tenía tanto calor… tanto de _ese_ calor y quería que lo atendieran con urgencia. Se mordió el labio inferior, molesto, fulminando con la mirada a Mr. Lobsty, quien le miraba con sus ojos inertes de botón desde el suelo.

─… ¿En serio?─sonrió ligeramente, con una nota de fastidio─No creas que no sé lo que tramas.─la langosta de peluche permaneció en silencio. Furuta elevó las cejas expectante. Tras un breve silencio continuó con su monólogo─Ooohh, vamos~. Negarlo no te llevará a nada… excepto a una noche entre el armario.─amenazó saliendo de la cama. El aire viciado de la habitación, además del calor (y el suyo), lo orillaron a abrir la ventana por mucho que odiara hacerlo dado que las palomas solían asomarse, amenazando con entrar y llenar de piojos el departamento entero (quizás sonara a exageración para muchos, pero ¡demonios! ¡Malditas palomas piojosas!) Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar en ello. Nimura negó con la cabeza al tiempo en que se abanicaba con la mano, alejando el calor y los pensamientos emplumados. Abrió la ventana con decisión, esperando entrara una brisa fresca y apaciguara un poco su _ardiente_ ánimo. No obstante, en su lugar lo saludó una calurosa atmosfera veraniega; el aire caliente le acarició el rostro.

« Uhg…»

El verano no era su época favorita. Hacía demasiado calor y amanecía siempre con el cabello graso. Peor aun cuando las felposas pinzas de Lobsty intentaban manipularlo para ceder ante el cerdo de Matsuri, alterando su libido cual perra en celo. Forzó una sonrisa. Hoy era uno de esos días en los que la estación y aquel crustáceo conspiraban juntos. Furuta se pasó la mano por la cabeza, haciendo una mueca de asco al sentir el sudor y la grasa de su pelo mezclarse. Se recargó sobre el borde de la ventana, notando una brisa cálida entrar en la habitación. Con el tiempo llegó a la conclusión de que su peluche era un íncubo voyerista (o sucubu, no estaba seguro de su sexo) con predilección por el porno amateur entre consanguíneos. Entornó los ojos mientras una sonrisa boba se dibujaba en su cara.

─Matsuri, ¿huh?

Aquel Washuu consentido con cara de imbécil, espalda ancha… y un enorme bulto rígido entre las piernas…

Se pellizcó una mejilla al atraparse pensando en _él_. O al menos en su estamina y su duro y grueso… ¡Basta!

Chasqueó la lengua antes de propinarse un segundo pellizco y encaminarse al cuarto de baño. Confiaba en que una ducha bastaría para ayudarle a enfriar su cabeza y con suerte lavar la estúpida idea implantada por Lobsty de jadear bajo el cuerpo bien trabajado del mayor. Pronto sintió la mirada del artrópodo clavársele en la nuca mientras la imagen de Matsuri volvía a colarse en sus pensamientos para clavarse como una molesta astilla. Se echó a reír al tiempo en que le mostraba el dedo medio al peluche. Antes de cerrar la puerta del baño, echó un vistazo por encima del hombro. Mr. Lobsty, inerte como el peluche que era, continuaba en el suelo. Furuta entrecerró los ojos, suspicaz; no se tragaba el acto de inocencia del crustáceo. Claramente el responsable de sus ganas por retozar en la cama con Matsuri eran obra _suya._ Furuta cerró la puerta de un portazo. Pensar que todo el relleno esponjoso era el resultado de sus golosos encuentros con el cerdo miope. Sí, «todos» y «cada uno» de ellos orquestados por las perversas pinzas de esa langosta.

Estiró los brazos hacia arriba, desperezándose un poco. Odiaba las mañanas de verano. Odiaba el verano. Se quitó el pijama que consistía en una camisa vieja y raída así como un bóxer holgado a cuadros, los cuales arrojó a la creciente pila de ropa sucia. Furuta contempló la idea de pagar por un servicio de lavandería… sin embargo por más ropa que amenazara con desbordarse del cesto aquella idea distaba de hacerse realidad. El costo era lo de menos pero las manchas de sangre levantarían sospechas aún con sus dotes de gran mentiroso (atribuirlo todo a su labor como investigador ghoul no funcionaría con tanta frecuencia), además no se fiaba mucho del detergente industrial que solían usar en esos sitios. Suspiró resignado, tendría que lavar el fin de semana… sin más, abrió la regadera, esperando que el agua enfriase su cuerpo y ánimo. Para su desgracia la temperatura del agua parecía rondar en los 27 grados Celsius, incluso más. Eso, sumado a su propio calor corporal fácilmente lo convertían en la antorcha humana. Nimura apretó los ojos sintiendo la frustración crecer. Sonrió con amargura, deslizando sus manos por su cabello ébano. Oh no, _no esta vez._ Ese crustáceo de felpa no lo conseguiría. Tendría que esforzarse aún más porque no se lo dejaría tan fácil como en el pasado; no ahora que estaba al tanto de su verdadera identidad (súcubo/incubo voyerista).

Una semana atrás se había percatado que la tela de las pinzas de Mr. Lobsty se miraba un tanto descolorida, además de lucir con menos relleno. Así que era de esperarse que aquella langosta hiciera una de sus _movidas_ con tal de recobrar el color rojo intenso y densidad original. Furuta tomó el shampoo, vertiendo una generosa cantidad sobre su palma. Arrugó la nariz; el aroma a menta se le antojó demasiado dulzón dada la temperatura del ambiente. Resopló mientras se enjabonaba el cabello, apretando los ojos para evitar que la espuma se colara. Su mente volvió a centrarse en Matsuri y por enésima vez se esforzó por echar fuera la imagen del hombre. El agua tibia cayendo sobre su cuerpo caliente no ayudaba ni un poco.

─… mierda.─masculló con una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa.

Sólo le bastaron diez minutos para dar por finalizada la ducha de esa mañana. Salió sintiéndose aún más acalorado, escurriendo agua y frotando furioso su cabellera. Se detuvo al llegar al armario, inhaló profundamente, tranquilizándose y soltando un largo suspiro se dispuso a secar el resto de su cuerpo. Decir que fue complicado sería quedarse corto; su mente era una sopa de alucinaciones estúpidas… imaginarse a Matsuri deslizando las manos por la piel que era secada lo estaba sacando de quicio. Furuta inhaló profundo nuevamente. Lobsty de verdad que estaba poniendo empeño. Sus ojos buscaron al felpado artrópodo, hallándolo en el mismo sitio en donde lo había estrellado. En variadas ocasiones pensó en deshacerse de él. Era ridículo conservarlo a su edad (además de que se trataba de una entidad perversa cuyo nutriente era verlo siendo rellenado cual pavo por Matsuri), más aún uno que le recordaba su desgraciada y retorcida infancia… pero llanamente no conseguía hacerlo. Cada vez que se encontró a punto de tirarlo al contenedor de basura del edificio, terminó enfrascándose en una acalorada _conversación_ con la langosta, justificando los motivos que lo habían conducido a esa decisión. Por supuesto, al final del día Mr. Lobsty salía airoso, reclamando una vez más su lugar en la cama.

Con brusquedad abrió el pequeño armario y de su interior sacó el impecable uniforme negro. Furuta torció la boca, observando con fastidio la ahora-denominada-calurosa-gabardina… V necesitaba un uniforme de manga corta… suspiró por enésima vez esa mañana. Su único consuelo era el aire acondicionado en el CCG, si es que su jefe adorado con problemas de identidad no lo ponía a correr de aquí para allá con papeleo estúpido y nimiedades. _Ahg._ Con tan sólo pensarlo sintió sudar y casi de inmediato pensó en la oficina de Matsuri. Si quería podía deslindarse de todas esas actividades, excusándose con haber sido llamado por el jefe de la segunda división y así haraganear el día entero, _molestando_ a…

─¡Nada mal~!─canturreó interrumpiendo aquella línea de pensamientos─Casi caigo con esa, Mr. Lobsty.

Nimura intentó curvar los labios, tratando de aparentar seguridad. No obstante, ignorar aquel primitivo instinto que le corroía entero le estaba sacando ventaja. Tragó saliva y del cajón de a lado tomó un par de boxers. Tenía que admitirlo, la persistencia de Lobsty era admirable así como exasperante. Colgó el uniforme de la puerta del armario para seguidamente ponerse los calzoncillos, pretendiendo no ver ni sentir la semi erección que le saludaba. Se aclaró la garganta, apartando su atención de la imperiosa necesidad que su cuerpo le reclamaba ser saciada, comenzando a tararear una vieja canción que solía serle útil para calmar su ansiedad. Si se concentraba en la letra podía desviar su atención del desquiciante calor que emanaba de él. Lento, fue abotonándose la camisa, encontrando más difícil enfocarse en la canción. La tela que rozaba su piel ahora le parecía tan incómoda como si tuviera una molesta etiqueta por todas partes. Era como si el material hubiese pasado de algodón a vil paja . Nimura apretó los dientes, molesto, ante aquella repentina sensibilidad. Y así, como si alguien oprimiera una tecla en el computador, su mente pasó a reproducir fragmentos de fogosos recuerdos. Sintió que las piernas le flaquearon al rememorar el encuentro más reciente en la oficina del mayor. Inconscientemente, se relamió los labios al recordar el sabor de la sangre que emanaba la pequeña herida en la boca contraria y el tirón de pelo que Matsuri usó como reprimenda formó en su rostro una sonrisa.

 _¡¿Uh?!_

Respingó, apenas reparar que estaba cayendo en las pinzas mañosas de aquella retorcida langosta súcubo. Negó con la cabeza y procedió a ponerse los pantalones. Se acomodó la camisa blanca por dentro y al poco rato se colocó el cinturón negro de piel que tanto le gustaba (y con el cual había procedido a asfixiar a más de un pobre desgraciado). Mientras se ajustaba el cinto, fijó su vista en Lobsty y Lobsty lo miró a él (estaba seguro de que era así). Sus ojos negros de botón, fríos e intensos, parecieron clavarse en lo profundo de su alma como un par de diminutas cuchillas. Casi podía escuchar con total nitidez la voz juguetona del crustáceo abrirse paso en su cabeza.

«Anda ya, tú quieres~… ¿por qué no?»

Furuta cerró los ojos con fuerza al tiempo en que le daba la espalda. Tomó la corbata roja entre sus manos y luego de una minuciosa e innecesaria inspección que consistía en revisar que no tuviera pelusa (tan sólo para distraer su cabeza de _Ma-chan_ ), Nimura la pasó por debajo del cuello de la camisa. Las manos le sudaban y sus glándulas salivales trabajaban de más. De nuevo y pese a sus esfuerzos, su mente cedía a las memorias que involucraban al Washuu. Aquel sujeto no era en absoluto su tipo, él prefería hombres atractivos y mujeres de pechos grandes con rostros hermosos; sobraba decir que Matsuri no entraba en ninguna de las dos categorías… pero la tenía tan grande… y siempre sabía qué decir y cuándo decirlo…

Tragó saliva con dificultad. Ya no se sentía tan seguro de si podría mantenerse firme y rechazar el implacable avance de Mr. Lobsty. Nimura se miró en el espejo situado en una de las puertas del armario. Lucía _mal._ Lucía… jodidamente desesperado. Como un maldito drogadicto en abstinencia. Furuta intentó reírse, sin embargo lo más que logró hacer fue curvar los labios en una mueca. Arrugó el ceño, sintiéndose frustrado. Entonces oyó un ruido. El rumor de tela arrastrándose contra el alfombrado. Lento, se giró para encarar la fuente del sonido. Sus manos todavía sobre la corbata detuvieron su labor, dejando el nudo a medias. Ni siquiera se inmutó al descubrir que el peluche había desaparecido del lugar en donde, momentos antes, se encontraba. Furata ladeó la cabeza; se esperaba aquello, sólo era la maldita necesidad de confirmar lo que ya sabía. Recorrió con la mirada el pequeño departamento, pasando de aquel punto a la cama y de allí a la mesita en donde colocaba su taza favorita (en realidad la única taza en todo el departamento) y la alcancía de cerdito, donde guardaba los centavos que le sobraban al final del día. Su vista continuó registrando el lugar en busca del esponjoso crustáceo. Y lo encontró. Arriba, encima de la radio situada en la esquina, con la pinza sobre el botón de encendido. Furuta la observó por un largo minuto sin moverse o emitir sonido alguno. Un duelo silencioso de miradas, a la espera de que hiciera algo.

… _Click._

Contempló con cierto asombro como la esponjosa pinza había realizado la hazaña de oprimir el botón. Habría dicho algo, una burla, una frase llena de sarcasmo, pero sus engranajes pararon con brusquedad tan pronto la melodía se deslizó en sus oídos.

─« _… you call the shots babe, I just wanna be yours._ »

─Ah…─su boca se entreabrió con legítima sorpresa.

─«… _Secrets I have held in my heart are harder to hide than I thought._ _Maybe I just wanna be yours_ …»

En la radio, sonaba una canción cuya letra sabía de memoria.

─« _I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours, wanna be yours, wanna be yours_ …»

─… _wanna be yours~…─_ cantó en un susurro.

Entonces soltó una risita ahogada mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado. Vaya langosta más hija de puta. Descarada como su dueño, haciendo de todo con tal de lograr su objetivo. La canción llenó su apartamento con esa atmósfera embriagadora tan propia de la letra. Le encantaba esa canción. Le encantaba porque la asociaba a ese cerdo Washuu. Le recordaba a esa noche en la que el hombre estaba tan drogado que habló sin problemas de lo intoxicante que le resultaba estar con él. Las ganas por despedazarlo, por encadenarlo a su cama… Matsuri lo odiaba tanto como lo deseaba. Nimura le obsesionaba.

─ _«… Hold your hair in deep devotion (How deep?). At least as deep as the Pacific Ocean._ _I wanna be yours_ …»

Furuta se cubrió la boca, sofocando la risa que amenazaba con volverse carcajada. Le gustaba sentirse aplastado por aquel torrente de afecto enfermizo. Ser el centro en donde convergían aquellas emociones intensas. Lo adoraba.

Se deslizó hasta el radio y extendió un brazo hasta el peluche para acariciarle la cabeza de tela polar.

─Mírate… ohh~, mira esas pobres pinzas. No, no, Mr. Lobsty. Ahh, ¿pero en qué estaría pensando?─lo tomó entre sus manos, como si sostuviera a un niño─Me pregunto, qué debería hacer para devolverle el color a tus adorables pincitas?─lo acunó en sus brazos─¿Colorante rojo para tela? No, ya se ha hecho antes. Hmm~, ¿qué podría funcionar?─apretó los labios al tiempo en que restregaba su mejilla contra la cabeza del muñeco─¿Qué podría ser~?... ¿ideas?... ¿huh? ¿Qué dices Mr. Lobsty? ¿Qué debería llamar a Matsuri?─apartó su rostro y sus manos lo sujetaron con más fuerza─¿En verdad? No lo había considerado… vaya~, si Matsuri conoce el remedio para teñirte de forma uniforme, pues qué remedio.

Y rompió en carcajadas.

─¡Ah~! Eso te encantaría oír, ¿no?─dijo antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama aún deshecha. Elevó a la langosta por encima de su cabeza, meciéndolo suavemente al compás de la melodía. «… _Breathing in your dust  
I wanna be your Ford Cortina. __I will never rust. I wanna be yours…_ ». Apenas llegar el estribillo, Furuta borró la sonrisa de su cara, reemplazando el gesto por una expresión de aparente indiferencia. Colocó a Lobsty sobre su pecho para luego abrazarle. Esperó a que la última nota muriera antes de separar los labios y murmurar con ojos entornados.─Hace demasiado calor… _demasiado_.─soltó un pesado suspiro y con desgano rodó sobre la cama hasta llegar al pequeño buró en donde reposaba su móvil. La voz del locutor anunciaba la siguiente canción como un pedido de una devota radioescucha. Nimura no pudo evitar formar, muy a su pesar, una sonrisa al escuchar el título de la melodía. Tal vez había sido el mismo Lobsty quien había hecho ambos pedidos, pensó. Estiró el brazo con dirección al celular y tan pronto la yema de sus dedos rozaron la superficie plástica del trasto aquel, apartó la mano. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿En verdad llamaría a Matsuri?

Se mordió el labio inferior. La nueva canción sonaba igual de bien que la anterior. Resopló al tiempo en que se llevaba una mano a la frente y sólo hasta entonces reparó en la humedad de su cabello. Con toda la disputa de imposición de voluntades entre Lobsty y él, se había olvidado de secar el pelo.

Sólo quería deshacerse de _aquel_ endemoniado calor… y sacarse de la cabeza la _desagradable_ imagen de Matsuri. No iba a hacerlo para sentirse engrandecido, regodeándose del poder que ejercía sobre el pedazo de basura que era _Ma-chan_ … por mucho que le gustara inflar su ego. Lo haría para acabar con el jodido ataque terrorista de esa estúpida langosta súcubo (incubo, lo que fuera) y librarse del sofocante calor que lo atormentaba (y el cual no era producto del verano).

─ _«…'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow when I play it on repeat…until I fall asleep…»_

Cerró los ojos y con voz tenue interpretó el final de la estrofa.

─ _Spilling drinks on my settee~_

Maldita canción…

─Eres un dolor en el culo, Mr. Lobsty.─declaró al tiempo en que se hacía del móvil. Estaba claro que actuaba con base en las razones antes expuestas, no por su deseo personal, porque claramente sino fuera ´por esa langosta infernal, él jamás se habría involucrado con el mayor. NUNCA.

Un destelló malicioso apareció en los ojos de botón del crustáceo de felpa que pasó desapercibido por Furuta, así como el inusual incremento de saliva en su boca mientras sus dedos marcaban el número de Matsuri. Si Nimura hubiese podido ver la expresión juguetona en su rostro al oír la voz grave de Matsuri, sin dudas, habría estrellado el móvil contra la pared.

« _Crawlin' back to you~»_

 **Fin.**


End file.
